sick
by kie-chan214
Summary: sakura is having some pretty bad thoughts about her family. what is she thinking? oneshot im open for a sequel if i get enough reveiws, do tell good or bad


I was crouching in the corner of my room, my whole family was downstairs eating dinner and waiting for me, I can picture it all. My brothers and sister tied to the floor. Parents…

_I have just woken up to be whipped, beaten, cut up and tormented to force the screams and tears out of me "Girly, here wants to put up a fight" says my attacker, my pink locks free and soaked in blood, I look to my left and see my class mates, who have already suffered his wrath, Ino and Hinata crying and begging him to stop my torture, to my right I see Naruto and sasuke yelling some pretty rude words at him. "You still don't cry or scream just stare at me, like they say water runs thicker than blood, and to you yours is nothing." He smirked_

_But I always reply no matter how much I want to stop it, "water may be thicker than blood but no matter what blood is worth more than my own life to me." He caught on to my words and I know as I have said to much. I said 'blood' not 'my blood' telling him I mean family._

"_Okay then," he clicks a button and two beheaded figures rises from the floor, bodies hugging each other for protection, my parents lay they there lifeless unforgiving eyes staring at me, deprived of all colour, they are now pale except from the red that blooms on the floor in a puddle. Ino screams, a sound of absolute terror, and I didn't even hear it properly, consumed by an emotion I assume is pure rage. "Little girl still refuses to cry, okay a bargain then, the longer it takes to kill you the longer it takes for us to kill him" this time when he clicks the button my youngest brother no more than three years old comes up chained to the floor._

"_Sakuuwa?" he can't pronounce my name properly "what's wong wis mummy and daddy?" his voice high pitched and scared as his childish emerald eyes clash with mature ones._

"_Watch as we kill him, little girl" the man smiles" hear his screams and be reminded that it's your fault" he approaches the little boy, knife in hand poised to strike._

"_Sakuuwa, what arw dey doing?" he shakes "Sakuuwa, I'm scawed, big sistor." That did it, he never calls me 'big sister'. He raised the knife and it gleams in the florescent lights as it falls to slash right across my brother chest sending a shower of red across every body, a sobbing Ino and Hinata, a screaming sasuke and Naruto, but none of that mattered the only thing I could hear was my brother's ear piercing scream of my name. I snapped as only a lone tear that couldn't be seen slipped down my cheek._

"_Let him go! Let him go!" I shout getting his attention, but he didn't stop cutting my brother, he seemed to like my reaction, I listen as my brother screams only for my help not for the man to stop. I noticed that the screams were getting more distant "Stop! Stop it your killing him!" I sob as the tears slide freely._

_He stops and walks away from the sobbing child, towards me," Your tears look lovely but let's hear you scream" he walks back to my brother and positions the knife at his heart. I processed his words._

_His knife goes into my brothers heart and I scream at the top of my lungs, the most ear splitting, agony filled sound the you would ever hear, as though you've lost your own life but are alive to finish the rest of it. All the others are staring at me. _

"_Beautiful" the attacker says as he clicked a new button and my second youngest brother arrives. "more"._

I clutch the sides of my head, as tears cascade down my face, I think

_I'm sick, I am so sick, what's wrong with me, how can I think this_

This isn't my first thought like this, they all start the same but have many different ways of torturing my family sometimes its burning them slowly others its slowly descending them in to acid and worst sometimes I'm the one torturing them.

_My name is Sakura Haruno, I am sixteen years old, I live in a two story house with my parents, three brothers and sister, I have hallucinations about killings and I don't deserve life. _

_All I want is your screams_


End file.
